csofandomcom-20200223-history
Galil
|altername = IDF Defender |type = Assault rifle |designer = Israel Military Industries |price = $2000 $3800 (Maverick) |origin = |source = Basic weapon |magazine = *35 / 90 *45 / 90 (Maverick) |fire = Fully-automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = 91% |weightloaded = 4% 9% (Maverick) |used = |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds (90 frames) |ctpart = |system = galil |damage = 23 24 (Maverick) |accuracy = 77% 79% (Battle) 76% (Maverick) |recoil = 18% 19% (Battle & Maverick) |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 33 35 (Battle) 39 (Maverick) |damageC = 33 42 (Battle) 47 (Maverick) }} IMI ('''I'srael M'ilitary '''I'ndustries)'' '''Galil or IDF ('''I'srael D'efense '''F'orce)'' '''Defender is an assault rifle exclusive to the Terrorists in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It was added into the game since Counter-Strike 1.6. Overview Galil can hold up to 35 rounds of 5.56×45mm NATO at a time which is 5 more rounds than most assault rifles. It is an alternative assault rifle to the AK-47 and $250 cheaper than its counter-terrorist counterpart, the FAMAS F1. :After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *Has higher clip capacity than most assault rifles *Cheap ($2000) *High rate of fire *Light weight *Short reload time *Good accuracy in long range *Low recoil *Free Disadvantages *Low damage for an assault rifle *Purchasable only for the Terrorists *Low knockback and stun to zombies Release date Galil Maverick was release on: *South Korea: 12 June 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 24 June 2014. *China/Japan: 25 June 2014. *CSN:Z: 15 April 2015. *Indonesia: 9 September 2015. Variants FNC= :Main article: FNC. This assault rifle holds 30 rounds for each round with 5.56mm. It has been developed by using the gas piston method from AK-47. It has a high reliability due to its iron magazine. |-| Battle Galil= :Main article: Battle Weapons. This is a weapon which holds 35 rounds for each round with 5.56mm. It is recreated as a new weapon through an actual battle in fierce battlefield. |-| Galil Maverick= A variant of Galil which was developed by an unknown Terrorist organization. It brings some upgrades as a new magazine size which holds 45 5.56mm caliber rounds alongside a jungle-style config to shorten the reload time. Tactics using Galil Normal matches *Aim for head in close battle. *Fire in burst of two in medium and long ranges. *This rifle is stable even when fired continuously. Zombie Mods *A 35 rounds of Galil can deal 910 ~ 1820 damage to zombies. It is recommended to target a normal zombie as the minimum health for a host zombie is 2000HP. Zombie Scenario *Default dollar in Zombie Scenario is $7500. The player will pay $2000 for Galil and $1200 for 600 rounds of ammunition. There is $4300 left for the player to be used for other things. *This weapon can deal multiple kills for zombies. Comparison to FAMAS Positive *Higher rate of fire (+3%) *Less expensive (-$250) *Higher magazine size (+10) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) Neutral *Same damage (26) *Same recoil (18%) *Same speed reduction (-4%) Negative *Less accurate (-13%) *No burst fire mode Users ; Counter-Terrorist *SAS: Seen in Battle Galil poster. ; Terrorists *Yuri: Seen armed by Yuri in a poster. *ETA: Seen armed in poster. *Guerrilla Warfare: Seen in Galil Maverick poster. Gallery Galil= galil viewmodel.png|View model File:Galil_worldmodel.png|World model File:Galil_shopmodel.png|Shop model Galil.gif|Store preview File:Galil_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Eta galil.jpg|An ETA carrying a Galil DM_industry2_20120819_1500360.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| Battle= V_galil_battle.png|View model battlegalilwm_HD.jpg|World model File:Galilb_poster_kr.png|South Korea poster File:20130724ff_1.jpg|China poster File:Bgalil_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Justnameitcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster SASwith Bgalil.jpg|SAS with Battle Galil bgalil-spr.PNG|HUD icon Battle Galil.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Maverick= File:Galil_maverick_viewmdl.png|View model File:Galil_maverick_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload Galil maverick worldmdl hd.png|World model File:Guerilla_warfare_wgalil_maverick.png|A Guerilla Wafare operatives with Galil Maverick File:Maverick_galil_m1887_resale_skull8_balrog3_janus1_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Galil_maverick_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Galil_maverick_chinaposter.png|China poster File:En.png|CSN:Z poster File:Galil_maverick_ingamess.png|In-game screenshot File:Galil_craft_hud.png|HUD Icon Pulling the bolt Inserting new magazine Taking out empty magazine Trivia *The Galil in game is modeled after 7.62mm ARM variation model instead of the Galil 5.56mm ARM. *This weapon cannot be fired underwater. *This weapon's first-person model is reused from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero model with its 1.6 animations. *The world model is still using the one taken from CS1.6. This also happens to other original Counter-Strike weapons when seeing their world model for each. *When reloading, note that the top side is drawn in solid color. *There is a "GUARDIAN" word printed on the body of the Galil Maverick. *The Galil Maverick is the third weapon which has two magazines taped together after SKULL-5 and SPAS-12 Maverick. It also has two reload animations, similar to SPAS-12 Maverick. External links *Galil at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Israel Military Industry Category:Israeli weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:High accuracy weapons Category:Free weapon